


A Whole New Light

by ZombieHunter (FeartheCavalreaper)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Love, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeartheCavalreaper/pseuds/ZombieHunter
Summary: Post volume 6After Adam’s death, Blake and Yang have a lot to sort out - but Yang already knows what she’s feeling. She knows what she wants to say - but the real question is... How long can she keep it to herself while Blake handles having killed at Yang’s side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in RWBY and I’m very excited to work on it! I RP a lot and I finally decided it is time to write something myself ;)

_ “Blake…” _

His sinister voice would echo into her ears at night, sending shivers down her spine with his chilling call. The only calming sensation wasn’t even conscious. The warmth of a hand squeezing her own was the only thing keeping her asleep once she shivered. 

It wasn’t a new occurrence. Blake frequented nightmares of Adam as much as Yang had, including the night he’d taken Yang’s arm. Her fear of him appearing at every corner was a thought that she struggled to hide from her team, but it became clear once they were at that awful farm that… Yang was doing the same. From the moment Yang wanted to leave that place, Yang seemed worried someone or something would come after them. And it was foolish - the idea of him appearing anywhere was absolutely absurd until Blake had gone to the communication tower. Until she was alone and he managed to corner her.

Blake’s body tensed again, tears in the corners of her closed eyes as she slept. That moment he had unleashed all his energy…

_ “YANG!”  _ She had managed to call out, and she was okay. Yang was safe, but the fear was overwhelming. 

Yang was staring at her as she slept, hating how afraid she could be when she was supposed to be at peace. Had Blake slept like this every night? Had she suffered nightmares like Yang did before going back on the road?

“Blake, you’re safe now.” She whispered, surprised when Blake curled in closer to Yang. Well. Maybe not that surprised. They’d been inseparable since they… Ruby was the only one to even indicate she knew something. 

“Sleep, Blake.” Yang whispered, running her warm hand over the faunus’s back. Yang hadn’t had much sleep yet, but the idea of not keeping Blake safe seemed to terrify her more. “It’s okay, Blake. I’m here.”  _ And I always will be.  _ The idea of ever leaving her side was almost a nightmare itself. 

If it wasn’t Adam, the fact that they had taken a Faunus to one of the most dangerous cities in the world was certainly stressing out her partner. There was no doubt that Blake being in Atlas was inevitable, but the dangers surrounding her were higher here. Even Qrow had managed to mention it.

~~

“Hey, kid! Let me talk to your partner for a sec, alright?” He had tried to give her that reassuring look, but Yang wasn’t ready to let Blake out of her sights. Not just yet. 

“Whatever you need to say to Blake, you can say in front of me, Uncle Qrow.” She glanced at Blake, hoping for her approval. With a gentle nod, Yang squeezed her hand. She wasn’t sure when the last time she let go was. 

He sighed, only mildly curious about the attachment of the two girls. “Blake, I know you don’t know me all that well, but while we’re here in Atlas, don’t go wandering alone. You’re not just a Faunus here, you’re a Belladonna and there are high rewards for that name. Hell, I’d even say not to mention your last name here.” 

~~

And that had been the end of it. Blake accepted what he had to say, let Yang lead them away, and even only a day later, Yang felt the need to stay close to Blake. Not to protect her - Blake had made that notion clear. She wanted to be there in case Blake needed her. And in her sleep, it seemed like Blake needed her more than ever. 

The only issue nagging at Yang was… How much closer she wanted to be to the sleeping Faunus. 

Ruby had given Yang that look on the ship and Yang couldn’t even deny it. She  _ blushed _ and Ruby smiled, knowing exactly how Yang was feeling. Even when Blake hugged Ruby, Yang was reaching to keep close contact. Did Blake know? If Ruby could see right though Yang, surely Blake had to have some idea of how Yang felt about her.

With a shake of her head, Yang curled up on her side, making sure to hold Blake’s hand and brush it gently with her thumb as reassurance. It was all she could do, but if it meant Blake slept soundly, she would do it forever. 

If only she could tell Blake that to her face. 

 


	2. I’m not letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s finally awake, it’s time to figure out exactly what’s going on on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so for my first bee fic, you guys are amazing! I’d love more comments but almost 50 kudos is AWESOME too! Thank you so much guys :)

When Blake woke in the morning, the warm body beside her made her only want to stay longer. That is, of course, until she realized she was borderline spooning against her partner. While it was natural to find Yang as her guardian, she wasn’t sure how to feel about actually cuddling with her partner. Pulling away, she bit her lip. Yang… stayed the night at her side?

Blake smiled to herself, pulling the sheets over Yang before stepping out of the room. After Adam, Yang had been there with her every step of the way. The nightmares seemed to be easing up - or at a minimum, the nights weren’t as restless. She felt energized, ready to face the morning. There wasn’t the nagging feeling of being chased or followed anymore. And… Yang seemed to be far more okay with her presence than she had been before their fight with him. 

Once in the shower, Blake sighed. The hot water was refreshing on her skin until she inhaled sharply. The water running down her skin was…dripping the same way his blood was on Gambol Shroud.

It was moments like this where she wished Yang could talk her off this ledge. The sensation of blood dripping down Gambol Shroud… Adam’s blood on her fingers, dripping until Yang reassured her they had to do this. That they fought for their lives. Until Blake heard the bike racing towards her, she had been convinced she was going to die at Adam’s hand. And so was he.

Once she managed to get a grip, reminding herself it was over, Blake quickly managed to wash off, but only wanted to go back to her bed. 

Yang, in her deepest sleep, tried to open her eyes to the bright morning light as Blake entered the room again. The Faunus looked safe, calm even as she approached the bed. 

“Yang, is it alright if I crawl back into bed?” She bit her lip. She wanted to read, but the warmth Yang provided was better than the hot shower. When Yang lifted the sheets to let her crawl back into the bed, Blake couldn’t help but blush. She curled up in the space beside Yang, and only jumped slightly when Yang’s fingers brushed against her side, like she was holding her. Her breathing quickened as one hand rest on top of Yang’s. “...Thank you.” She whispered, moving to curl into her partner. She didn’t want to be anywhere else, but that was normal, right? 

To never be away from Yang… after what they went through? It was absolutely normal! ...Wasn’t it?

Yang herself was very much conscious of Blake’s touch, only wanting to pull her closer and fighting off her urges. She couldn’t ever tell Blake how she felt. How much being beside Blake made her feel… normal. Like she’d never even lost an arm, how Blake was worth so much more than a limb. She’d do it again to keep Blake safe. That night at Beacon… if she hadn’t jumped into the fight, Adam surely would have killed her partner. He was so determined - both times really to end Blake’s life. For what? A breakup? 

When Blake’s fingers brushed over Yang’s, she felt her face turn red and continued to feign sleep before her partner. Or she tried to. 

“You know I can hear your heart rate pick up when you wake up, right?” Blake smiled, looking down at the girl on the bed. Yang’s face only burned brighter as she pulled the sheets over her head. 

“I can try to stay asleep, you know. Just because I’m awake doesn’t mean I don’t want to go back to sleep.” She mumbled softly, a weak attempt to hide herself and her feelings from her partner. 

Blake rolled her eyes, playfully pushing Yang out of the bed or trying. It wasn’t until Yang flipped around and wrestled Blake down playfully that she realized Yang was truly determined to stay in the bed. Yang was above her, pushing her to the bed and they laughed until Yang managed to pin her down, innocent as it seemed. Something seemed to cross Yang’s face, giving Blake a moment to escape. “You should shower, before Weiss takes up all the hot water.” She smiled, taking her small victory. 

Yang needed a moment to catch her breath, having had the image of kissing Blake cross her mind. “Y-yeah. Fair point. I’ll be back, alright?” She squeezed Blake’s hand and moved to grab her things. “..Are you holding up alright? You were a little restless this morning.”

Blake looked up from her book, anxious for a moment. “...I… I still can’t really get past what… we did.” She looked away again. “It plays over and over, but if I hadn’t heard you coming, I was sure… I was certain I wasn’t going to come out of that alive.”

Yang stopped, putting her things down and sat down again on the bed. “I shouldn’t have let you go up there alone, Blake. I… We still didn’t really… make up and I didn’t want to push it yet.” She looked down and took Blake’s hand gently. “I’m here when you need to talk, Blake. I was there. I’m in this with you.” She felt tears on her han and quickly leaned in to hold her friend. “I’m here. It’s okay now.” They stayed like that for a bit, Yang unwilling to let go until Blake finished crying. Until Blake felt okay.


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only a matter of time before all those feelings explode. A matter of time before all the feelings behind what they did... starts hurting their days.

Once Blake had stopped crying, Yang found herself in the shower and trapped with her own thoughts. Her thoughts about Blake were new, but not completely different than the ones she had before their fight with Adam. She’d constantly longed for their friendship. Their bond was something Yang held very close to her heart and now that she had nearly died for Blake, it wasn’t sure what was going on. Wanting to kiss her was something she’d never thought about but now… that thought had been so tempting when they were messing around, it wouldn’t leave. Kissing Blake? Really? The cold water was something she’d absolutely needed now. 

There was a knock on the door as Blake’s voice called Yang for the fifth time. “Yang? You’ve been in there a while, are you alright?” She was worried. Yang was taking so much care of her, it made Blake worry a little that Yang wasn’t taking care of herself. “Yang… I know you want to take care of me… But promise me you’ll take time to remember… you are facing some trauma too, okay? I’m here for you.” Her voice was gentle. Sincere like it was every time she offered Yang her ear. Her heart. Her shoulder to cry on even if she didn’t need it. Not yet. 

Yang smiled bitterly to herself. How could she possibly tell Blake what had crossed her mind? The notion of kissing her, loving every inch of the faunus was a fantasy she couldn’t allow herself to indulge in. “I’m okay, Blake. I’ll be out in a few. My uh. My arm is a little sore is all.” She wasn’t lying, but when wasn’t the port sore? It wasn’t like a prosthetic was easy to deal with. There was no denying that Yang would do it all over again, but it still had some downsides that she knew she couldn’t tell Blake. There was no way to tell Blake the downside of a decision Blake already seemingly blamed herself for. 

On the other side of the door, Blake sighed hoping Yang would mean it. That she’d take care of herself too. “Alright. I’ll… talk to you later. Ruby wants to get some training in while Qrow gets us a meeting with Ironwood. Join us when you’re ready, okay?” She bit her lip and walked away. 

 

Later on, Blake found herself struggling to focus, her broken weapon only reminding her what they’d done. How they had used the broken tip to pierce him through the chest, only validating the dread inside Blake’s chest. _Murderer. Monster._ The words echoed in her head like a mantra that Adam himself was repeating to her. 

“BLAKE!” Ruby had dashed forward and shoved the distracted faunus out of the way in a flurry of petals. “Blake, are you okay?!” The small girl was only centimeters from giving her friend a demonic level execution via Crescent Rose as it flew through the air. “Do you want to talk about it?” Ruby’s silver eyes were staring deep into the clearly distracted amber ones before her. “Go back to bed. I don’t want you to get hurt. My sister would kick me if anything happened to you.” Ruby was beginning to feel guilty, forcing Blake to train when the trauma was so fresh. Yang wasn’t out training with them, but Blake was. Barely. She was hardly herself with sunken eyes that were evident of sleep she hadn’t received in days. 

 

When Yang finds Blake crawling back into their bed, her first reaction is relief. The worry of Blake being in any form of trouble or danger for that matter faded from Yang. She wanted to wrap her arms around the Faunus, keep her protected at all cost, but what did that really mean? Realistically, Yang’s dreams were haunted by thoughts of kissing her partner, nipping at her skin and pulling off her—

“Yang? Are you okay? Your heart’s racing…” Blake put one hand on Yang’s forehead to see if she was sick or other. “Hey… I’m here…” She whispered. Something was wrong — Yang was avoiding speaking almost all the time, but was consciously staying close to Blake whenever she could be. “We… I think we should… talk about it. Before it eats us alive, Yang… I don’t want to run again…” 

Yang’s heart was still racing. Rolling over to look at Blake, she could feel her breath catch in her throat. “I don’t know what to say. Blake, we killed someone. And I’d do it again if it meant you don’t ever have to fight for your life like that again.” She sat up slowly, crossing her legs so she could look at her partner. “I’d kill anyone who tried to take you from me again, Blake.” She bit her lip. 


End file.
